Potato Pancakes
by Naviar
Summary: When Gilbert and Matthew mix, there can only be one, delicious outcome. Oneshot with a mild PruCan background.


"But Mattttie!"

The Canadian sighed. How did he always manage to get himself in these situations?

Oh, right. Alfred. After the self-proclaimed hero decided his brother needed a "night out", he'd dragged the passive Canadian into his car and told him to drive. After all, somebody needed to be the designated driver and it sure as hell wouldn't be Alfred.

Having spent his night sitting at a bar stool while his brother goaded a drunken Brit, Matthew was none too pleased. He'd had a few people sit on him since they didn't see him and when he tried to ask for something to drink, the bartender didn't even know he was there. His own father-figure, Francis, had "accidentally" molested him a total of 4 times.

His efforts spent, he moved to stand in a corner and wait for Alfred to find him. Corners were pretty safe. Nobody would be stepping on you, or sitting on you, or molesting you.

He sighed, but before he let his eyes slip shut, he noticed a pair of ruby red eyes looking right at him.

No, next to him. There must be some beautiful girl next to him or something. Nobody ever looked at Matthew.

A quick glance to the side.

Nobody.

Matthew's eyes widened, and he stared right back into the amused ruby eyes. The silverette seemed to turn his head towards Francis and Antonio, whispering a few words. They too, turned to look at him. Smiling, they nodded to the albino. He let out a grin, and got off his bar stool.

And walked towards him.

"..." Matthew chanted, squeezing his eyes shut. Was he even sure that he was being looked at? There must have been someone else around they could have been looking at!

"Hey, you okay?"

Matthew's violet eyes snapped open. The albino was looking straight at him. He even looked a little concerned. He blinked twice, hoping to clear his mind. He looked around. There was definitely nobody else around. Meanwhile, the albino kept talking.

"I'm Gilbert! Who're you?"

"I'm Ca-... Matthew"

This wasn't Kumajirou asking him. This time it was a real live person. This was somebody who had picked him out of a crowd, and decided to chat with him. It didn't add up, but Matthew was definitely pleased. Maybe the bartender had given him something after all…

"Awesome! You seemed kinda alone over there, and to be honest, you're a little too cute to leave alone!"

Matthew blushed furiously, and Gilbert laughed. He grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him out of his little corner.

"There's no point in comin' to a bar if you're not gonna have any fun!"

And it didn't matter what else this Gilbert said, because all that mattered was that he was talking. To him. Gilbert had lured the maple-scented Canadian right into the open, where he was no longer moping for his brother to finish so he could get home. Soon, he was even smiling. Laughing at Gilbert's jokes. Enjoying being noticed, and participating in a conversation. Even if it was mostly one-sided, Matthew didn't mind.

The shy Canadian had even made it back to the bar, where he was able to watch Gilbert participate, (and win), many drinking contests by drinking a record amount of beer.

He had made a... friend, of sorts.

Gilbert soon got completely wasted, and when both he and Alfred could hardly stand, Matthew decided it was time that they go home. Gilbert insisted that he couldn't go back to his brother's in such a state, so he would crash at Matthew's.

And this left him in his current situation. He'd let Gilbert into his house, and went to bed. The initial rush of being recognized had soon faded, and left Matthew with the hungover albino the next morning.

Who was currently rejecting his pancakes.

"You mean that you don't want pancakes?" the insulted Canadian spluttered.

"Naw, I never said that birdie! It's just that... pancakes are boring! They aren't... awesome enough!" the incoherent albino muttered.

"Well, what do you think would make them more, dare I say, "awesome" than they already are?"

This stumped Gilbert. His hungover state made thinking a very difficult task, and he took quite a few minutes to come up with a decision.

"Potatoes!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms into the air. "It's perfect!"

Matthew blinked a few times. Given that potatoes could replace some of the starch content in flour, the recipe could possibly be edited to add in potatoes. In fact, it might be very easy.

After scrawling a few notes on a piece of scrap paper and muttering to himself, he had finally made the proper calculations needed to add in the potatoes. He decided adding more baking soda would compensate for the heaviness of the potato, and that only some flour was needed for binding purposes. Looking up at Gilbert, he could not help but laugh. The albino was looking at him like we was preforming some sort of wizardry.

"How can you just change a recipe on the fly like that?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"The comprehension would blow your mind." the Canadian replied, smiling as he shredded the potatoes and began making his new creation.

Quite a while later, Gilbert was right next to the stove watching as the first potato pancake was made. It smelled delicious, and the silverette could practically taste the potato goodness combined with the fluffy pancake. When Matthew flipped it, Gilbert gave a round of applause and an appropriate "Ohh!" of approval. This was going to be brilliant.

When five of the new creations had been cooked to perfection, Matthew handed the steaming plate to the albino. Gilbert received it like he was being handed an Olympic medal, gaping in awe of the sheer awesomeness placed before him.

Quickly drizzling maple syrup over the top, (and not deterred at all by the fact that the pancakes were extremely hot), the German tore into his first piece.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" was heard from all corners of the world.

And thus, the potato pancake was born.

AN: Now, I don't write PruCan. If you haven't noticed , I just don't. This came from a random place in my mind, (and an awful lot of spare time in Careers class ;D), and I just wrote. Hey, food can be a pairing too, right? Renaissance has not been put on haitus, by the way. I'm just really busy with other crap. Like learning German. Hope this pleases you PruCan readers! Let me know how I did! (I have a feeling Prussia was a little bit OOC)

By the way: **THE TABLE** is up! No, I'm not crazy. All of my lovely friends have joined together to make an account where we write from whatever names we pull out of a hat. It's all Hetalia, and 99% crack. Read for the giggles of NetherlandsxKorea, BelgiumxAustria, CanadaxChina, and many more. They'll all be added very soon. (I believe the deadline we've set is Wednesday) Check out **The Table**!


End file.
